Space Dancing
Space Dancing! is the fourteenth Wiggles video. This is also the 1st Wiggles video to feature the characters being animated. It only features 7 songs (the shortest DVD to feature a little amount of songs). Synopsis The Wiggles present a 3D CGI cartoon video about going into space through Jeff's dream. Song List #The Zeezap Song #What's This Button For? #Eagle Rock (Featuring Ross Wilson) #Fergus' Jig #Dance Your Gloomies Away #Going Home #The Zeezap Song (Instrumental) (end credits) Cast Live Action *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt *Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword Voices Main Characters *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt *Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword *Jacqueline Field as Dorothy the Dinosaur *Jeff Fatt as Henry the Octopus *Mic Conway as Wags the Dog Also Featuring *Greg Page, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt and Anthony Field - Zeezaps *Greg Page, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt and Anthony Field - Cows *Paul Paddick - Poster Performer *Ryan DeSaulnier - Ship's Computer *Leeanne Ashley - Motion Capture Performer *Paul Paddick - Motion Capture Performer *Paul Field - The Gloomies *Jacqueline Field - The Teeny Weenies *Kathleen Warren (II) - The Teeny Weenies *Benj Daddario - The Teeny Weeniest Featured Muppets * Afghan Hound * Alphonso D'Abruzzo * Angel Marie * Barbershop Cactus Quartet * Beth Bear - in the scene where Afghan Hound, CGI animated version of The Land Wiggly Group and The Obscure Muppets go on the adventure. * Bears - in the scene where Afghan Hound, CGI animated version of The Land Wiggly Group and The Obscure Muppets go on the adventure. * Beautiful Day Monster * Brewster * Bill (frog) * Black Dog * Blind Pew * Bubba * Bull * Calico * Captain Pighead * Carter * Croaker * Crocodile * Cynthia Rose * Guest Star *Ross Wilson - King Mondo Video releases Space Dancing was released by VHS and DVD by HIT Entertainment and Jim Henson Home Entertainment in March 2003 in the US Canada and February 2008 in the UK and Ireland. It was reissued in the US and Canada in October 2007, and again in September 2007 as another "big burst" for Hit Entertainment before it was scrapped in January 2007 on Warner Bros. Watch Gallery JimHensonHomeEntertainment.jpg|Jim Henson Home Entertainment Space Dancing (2003) FlyingSaucer.jpg|Flying Saucer MoonGreg.jpg|Greg's name MoonMurray.jpg|Murray's name MoonAnthony.jpg|Anthony's name MoonJeff.jpg|Jeff's name Earth.jpg|Earth TheWigglesLogoinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggles Logo SpaceDancingTitle.jpg|Title Card WigglehouseinSpaceDancing.jpg|Wigglehouse FlorainSpaceDancing.jpg|Flora TheOtherWigglesinSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray and Anthony try to wake up Jeff MurrayandJeffinSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray and Jeff JeffandAnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheWigglesinSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg asks what they're doing SpaceDancing3.jpg|They tell Greg that they're trying to wake Jeff up. MurrayinSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray SpaceDancing4.jpg|So he helps out TheUnforgottenWigglesinSpaceDancing.jpg|"Wake up, Jeff! Wake up!" TheAwakeWigglesinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GregandMurrayinSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg and Murray GregandJeffinSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg and Jeff AnthonyandMurrayinSpaceDancing.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheNonrealisticWigglesinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles AnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Anthony GreginSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg GregPerforminghisMagicinSpaceDancing.jpg|He tries doing magic SpaceDancing6.jpg|But it doesn't work JeffSleepinginSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff sleeping SpaceDancing7.jpg|The Wiggles talk about dreams SpaceDancing8.jpg|''"I wonder what we look like in Jeff's dream?"'' TheWigglesinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|''"So this is what we look like in Jeff's dream."'' AnthonyandMurrayinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|''"Still red." SpaceDancing10.jpg|"I'm still hungry."'' GreginSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|''"Woo-hoo! And I'm still Greg!"'' JeffSleepinginSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|''"And Jeff's still asleep."'' MurrayinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Murray TheZeezapSong-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles talking about space traveling WTransition.jpg|Letter W Transition SaturnandMars.jpg|Saturn and Mars Saturn.jpg|Saturn GreenMoon.jpg|Green moon Mars.jpg|Mars Pluto.jpg|Pluto Spaceship.jpg|Spaceship and Pluto Zonkies.jpg|Zonk Zee TheZeezapSong.jpg|"The Zeezap Song" NeptuneandOrangeMoon.jpg|Neptune Uranus.jpg|Uranus SpaceshipandEarth.jpg|Spaceship and Earth TheZeezaps.jpg|The Zeezaps SpaceshipandtheCows.jpg|Spaceship and the cows TheWiggleFriendsinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggle Friends DorothyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Dorothy WagsinSpaceDancing.jpg|Wags TheLandWiggleFriendsinSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray, Greg, Captain, Dorothy and Wags HenryandJeffinSpaceDancing.jpg|Henry and Jeff TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandSpaceship.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the spaceship MurrayandJeffinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Murray and Jeff TheAwakeWigglesinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|The Awake Wiggles JeffinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Jeff TheWigglyGroupinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinMidAir.jpg|The Wiggly Group in mid-air TheAwakeWigglesInMidAir.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in mid-air JeffSleepingAndHisChairInMidAir.jpg|Jeff and his chair JeffSleepinginMidAir.jpg|Jeff sleeping mid-air TheZeezapsReading.jpg|The Zeezaps reading DorothyEatingRoses.jpg|Dorothy eating roses BigMooCow!.jpg|"Big Moo Cow!" JeffandZeezap.jpg|Jeff and Zeezap AnthonyinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Anthony WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordTicklingWagsinSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Wags GregandMurrayinSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg and Murray JeffandWagsinSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff and Wags TheUnforgottenWigglesinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles JeffWakingUpinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|''"Wake up Jeff!" TheZeezapsandtheCows.jpg|The Zeezaps and the Cows CGICows.jpg|The cows Robot.jpg|Robot JeffandAnthonyinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheWigglesandRobot.jpg|The Wiggles and the robot RobotandLittleZeezap.jpg|Robot and little Zeezap LittleZeezap.jpg|Little Zeezap DidYouSeeThat?.jpg|"Did you seen that?" CaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Captain Feathersword spots something SpaceDancing14.jpg|Greg says it's a spaceship GregandJeffinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|"I must be dreaming!"'' TheProWigglyHumansinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans MurrayEnteringSpaceship.jpg|Murray entering Spaceship GregandMurrayEnteringSpaceship.jpg|''"Hello? We're the Wiggles. We like to sing and dance. Hello?"'' TheAwakeWigglesEnteringSpaceship.jpg|''"This is spooky."'' TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceship.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword look into the spaceship CaptainFeatherswordinSpaceship.jpg|Captain Feathersword in spaceship TheWiggles'EyesInDark.jpg|The Wiggles' Eyes CaptainFeathersword'sEyeinDark.jpg|Captain Feathersword's eye GreenFurnitureInSpaceship.jpg|Green furniture in spaceship TheWigglesinSpaceship.jpg|The Wiggles in spaceship TheAwakeWigglesinSpaceship.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in spaceship JeffinSpaceship.jpg|Jeff sitting on a chair GregPullingJeffOutOfChair.jpg|Greg pulling Jeff out of chair What'sThisButtonFor?-Prologue.jpg|''"Hey, what's this button for"'' TheWigglesSingingWhat'sThisButtonFor?.jpg|The Wiggles singing TheProWigglyHumansinSpaceship.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans What'sThisButtonFor?.jpg|"What's This Button For?" GregSingingWhat'sThisButtonFor?.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWigglyHumansinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheOtherWigglyHumansinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans SpaceDancing18.jpg|The 4 button SpaceDancing19.jpg|Spaceship MurrayandJeffinSpaceship.jpg|''"Hang on, everybody!" SpaceDancing20.jpg|Wags, Murray and Captain Feathersword Autopilot.jpg|"Here's the autopilot."'' MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.jpg|''"Hang on!"'' TheNonrealisticWigglesinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles SpaceDancing21.jpg|''"Well, I don't know where they've all gone, but there's something funny going on down here. Just take a look at this."'' MurrayLookingAtLevers.jpg|''"Smooth ride? A wacky ride? Up and down ride?"'' Wacky,Upanddown,Smoothridelevers.jpg|Wacky Ride, Up and Down Ride, and Smooth Ride controls MurrayActivatingSmoothRide.jpg|''"Smooth ride sounds best."'' MurrayinSpaceship.jpg|''"At least we seem to be smoothly now."'' GregandWagsinSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg and Wags AnthonyinSpaceship.jpg|''"Hey Wiggles, look at this."'' TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinSpaceDancing.jpg|''"It's a map or something."'' Ship'sComputer.jpg|The Ship's computer OuterSpaceMap.jpg|Outer space map SpaceDancing22.jpg|''"Billion?!"'' GreginSpaceship.jpg|''"Well, it doesn't look like that's gonna happen."'' CaptainandGreginSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain and Greg JeffSleepinginSpaceship.jpg|''"Yeah! And I reckon I can sleep anywhere!"'' EarthandMoon.jpg|Earth and Moon AnthonyFloating.jpg|Anthony floating JeffSleepfloating.jpg|Jeff sleep-floating GregandAnthonyFloating.jpg|Greg and Anthony floating GregFloating.jpg|Greg floating MurrayFloating.jpg|Murray floating ZeezapPoliceOfficer.jpg|Zeezap police officer ElvisWorld.jpg|Elvis World UpsideDownWorld.jpg|Upside-Down World WooshkaGalaxy.jpg|''"You are now entering Whoosh-ka Galaxy, a tidy star system."'' PlanetRockStarAndTheSun.jpg|Planet Rock Star and the sun PlanetRockStar.jpg|Planet Rock Star TheTravelingHippies'Van.jpg|The Traveling Hippies' van TheTravelingHippies.jpg|The Traveling Hippies TheAwakeWigglyHumansatPlanetRockStar.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans CaptainandtheTravelingHippies'Van.jpg|''"Oops."'' TheAwakeWigglesatPlanetRockStar.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWigglesatPlanetRockStar.jpg|The Wiggles at Planet Rock Star WagsandTheWigglesinSpaceDancing.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles SlimCrusty.jpg|Slim Crusty (Slim Dusty parody) DanMartino.jpg|Dan Martino WozzyHasbourne.jpg|Wozzy Hasbourne (Ozzy Osbourne parody) Pavaroadie.jpg|Pavaroadie TheProWigglyHumanatPlanetRockStar.jpg|''"Come on, Wiggles."'' TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordatPlanetRockStar.jpg|''"Let's rock 'n' roll."'' TheUnforgottenWigglesatPlanetRockStar.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles Pasqua.jpg|Pasqua the Dog WagsandPasqua.jpg|Wags and Pasqua DorothyandPasqua.jpg|Greg, Jeff, Murray, Dorothy and Pasqua WagsStaringatPasqua.jpg|Wags staring at Pasqua MurrayandDorothyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray and Dorothy TheWiggles,DorothyandPasqua.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Pasqua KingMondowiththeTravelingHippies.jpg|"King Mondo with the Traveling Hippies" poster TheWigglesandDorothyinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy KingMondoandPasqua.jpg|King Mondo and Pasqua KingMondo-CGI.jpg|King Mondo CaptainandGregatPlanetRockStar.jpg|Captain and Greg AnthonyandPasqua.jpg|Anthony and Pasqua Captain,AnthonyandPasqua.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Pasqua CaptainFeatherswordandPasqua.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Pasqua DorothyandAnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony GregandAnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg and Anthony AnthonyandWagsinSpaceDancing.jpg|Anthony and Wags AnthonyatPlanetRockStar.jpg|''"Come with us. We might need your help."'' Greg,MurrayandKingMondo.jpg|''"Quick, follow me."'' JeffandAnthonyatPlanetRockStar.jpg|Jeff and Anthony EagleRock-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Eagle Rock" EagleRock.jpg|"Eagle Rock" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandKingMondo.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and King Mondo TheLandWigglyGroupandKingMondo.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group and King Mondo JeffandDorothyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy CGIKingMondoSingingEagleRock.jpg|King Mondo singing JeffPlayingKeyboardinSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard AnthonyPlayingDrumsinSpaceDancing.jpg|Anthony playing the drums CaptainandAnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain and Anthony AllTogetherNow.jpg|''"All together now!"'' CaptainFeatherswordatPlanetRockStar.jpg|Captain Feathersword AnthonyJugglingFruit.jpg|Anthony juggling fruit DorothyandGreginSpaceDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Greg WagsandMurrayinSpaceDancing.jpg|Wags and Murray MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar AudienceinSpaceDancing.jpg|''"You guys are awesome."'' MurrayatPlanetRockStar.jpg|''"Well, thank you very much. And thank you. You are awesome, too."'' SpaceDancing24.jpg|Greg, Jeff and King Mondo KingMondoSinging.jpg|King Mondo singing HeadingintheRightDirection.jpg|King Mondo singing "Heading in the Right Direction" SpaceDancing25.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony, Wags and King Mondo TheLandWigglyGroupinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group SpaceDancing27.jpg SpaceDancing28.jpg GregandAnthonyinSpaceship.jpg|Greg and Anthony TeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Planet Teeny-Weeny DorothyinSpaceship.jpg|Dorothy frightened DorothyandGreginSpaceship.jpg|Dorothy and Greg GregandMurrayinSpaceship.jpg|Greg and Murray WagsinSpaceship.jpg|Wags in spaceship WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceship.jpg|Wags and Captain SpaceDancing31.jpg MurrayinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Murray in Teeny Weeny Land MurrayandDorothyinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Murray and Dorothy SpaceDancing32.jpg GreginTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Greg CaptainandDorothyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandTheTeenyWeenies.jpg|Captain and the Teeny Weenies TheTeenyWeenieMen.jpg|The Teeny Weenie Men TeenyWeenieLady.jpg|Teeny Weenie Lady MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Murray and Captain TheAwakeWigglesinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Anthony TheWiggles,DorothyandTeenyWeenieLady.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Teeny Weenie Lady FergusJig.jpg|Anthony and Murray dancing to "Fergus Jig" JeffinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|''"That was so much fun."'' MurrayandJeffinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Murray and Jeff SpaceDancing34.jpg TheTeenyWeenies.jpg|The Teeny Weenies GregandMurrayinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Greg and Murray SpaceDancing36.jpg OldTeenyWeenieLady.jpg|Old Teeny Weenie lady TheAwakeWigglesandOldTeenyWeenieLady.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and old Teeny Weenie lady WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Wags and Captain WagsinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Wags JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff and Captain SpaceDancing39.jpg TheWigglesandDorothyinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy MurrayandTeenyWeenieMan.jpg|Murray and Teeny Weenie Man TeenieWeenyManintheGreenVest.jpg|Teeny Weenie man in the green vest SpaceDancing41.jpg GloomyWorld,UranusandMars.jpg|Gloomy World, Uranus and Mars AnthonyandWagsinSpaceship.jpg|''"Oh dear, I don't like the look of this."'' GloomyWorld.jpg|"We're very close to...Gloomy World!" DorothyandAnthonyinSpaceship.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in spaceship SpaceDancing43.jpg TheColoredPlanets.jpg|Venus, Uranus, Mars and Gloomy World TheGloomyWiggles.jpg|The Gloomy Wiggles in different colored shirts GloomyGregandMurray.jpg|Gloomy Greg and Murray SpaceDancing45.jpg GloomyMurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Gloomy Murray and Captain GloomyAnthonySleeping.jpg|Gloomy Anthony sleeping TheGloomyWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Gloomy Wiggles and Captain Blue,YellowandGreenPlanets.jpg|Gloomy World, Uranus and Venus SpaceDancing49.jpg|''"Captain, what are you doing? You've changed course." SpaceDancing50.jpg TheGloomies.jpg|The gloomies SpaceDancing52.jpg SpaceDancing53.jpg GregandAnthonyinGloomyWorld.jpg|Greg and Anthony AnthonyinGloomyWorld.jpg|Anthony DanceYourGloomiesAway-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Dance Your Gloomies Away" DanceYourGloomiesAway.jpg|"Dance Your Gloomies Away" GregSingingDanceYourGloomiesAway.jpg|Greg singing DorothyDancinginSpaceDancing.jpg|Dorothy dancing CaptainFeatherswordinGloomyWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheLandWigglyGroupinGloomyWorld.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandtheGloomies.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and the Gloomies TheOtherWigglyHumansinGloomyWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheLandWigglyGroupJumping.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group jumping SpaceDancing55.jpg TheAwakeWigglesandtheGloomies.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Gloomies JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinGloomyWorld.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword JeffinGloomyWorld.jpg|Jeff TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinGloomyWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword SpaceDancing56.jpg GreginGloomyWorld.jpg|Greg MurrayinGloomyWorld.jpg|Murray CaptainFeatherswordDancinginSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing HappyWorld.jpg|Happy World SpaceDancing59.jpg|The Gloomies MurrayandJeffinHappyWorld.jpg|Murray and Jeff WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinHappyWorld.jpg|Wags and Captain TheLandWigglyGroupinHappyWorld.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglyHumansinHappyWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans GregFuelingUpSpaceship.jpg|Greg fueling up spaceship AnthonyandMurrayinHappyWorld.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheWigglesFuelingUpRocket.jpg|The Wiggles fueling up rocket TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinHappyWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword WagsinHappyWorld.jpg|Wags CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down TheLandWigglyGroupandTheGloomies.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group and the Gloomies TheGloomiesSmiling.jpg|The gloomies smiling TheOtherWigglesinHappyWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggles CaptainandGreginHappyWorld.jpg|Captain and Greg TheGloomiesWaving.jpg|The gloomies waving TheOtherWigglesinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|The Other Wiggles GregSingingGoingHome.jpg|Greg singing GoingHome.jpg|"Going Home" CaptainFeatherswordandWigglehouse.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wigglehouse DorothyandWagsinSpaceDancing.jpg|Dorothy & Wags CaptainFeatherswordSingingGoingHome.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing Murcury.jpg|Saturn and Mercury BlueandGreenMoons.jpg SpaceDancing61.jpg|Earth and Moon (again) SpaceDancing62.jpg SpaceDancing63.jpg|"It's great to be home!''" HenryinSpaceDancing.jpg|Henry MurrayandHenryinSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray and Henry TheWigglesandHenryinSpaceDancing.jpg SpaceDancing66.jpg TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends CaptainandHenryinSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain and Henry SpaceDancing67.jpg JeffWakingUpinSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff waking up TheAwakeWigglesSleepinginSpaceDancing.jpg|The Awake Wiggles sleeping JeffinSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff TheAwakeWigglyHumansinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans SpaceDancing69.jpg CaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword SpaceDancing71.jpg MurrayinSpaceDancingEpilogue.jpg|Murray SpaceDancing73.jpg SpaceDancing74.jpg TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in live-action SpaceDancing-EndCredits2.jpg|Written by Greg Truman SpaceDancing-CastCredits.jpg|Cast Credits SpaceDancing-CastCredits2.jpg|More Cast Credits SpaceDancing-CastCredits3.jpg|More Cast Credits SpaceDancing-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits SpaceDancing-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits (Notice that "Heading in the Right Direction" is added) SpaceDancing-MusiciansCredits.jpg|Musicians Credits CGIPlasticWax.jpg|CGI Plastic Wax PlasticWaxAnimation.jpg|Plastic Wax Animation Bonus Clips RossWilson.jpg|Ross Wilson in bonus clip RossWilsonPlayingGuitar.jpg|Ross Wilson playing guitar SteveMacahamer.jpg|Steve Macahamer playing congas while recording "Eagle Rock" DominicLindsayinEagleRockRecording.jpg|Dominic Lindsay playing trumpet while recording "Eagle Rock" SimonAlberry.jpg|Simon Alberry in bonus clip PaulFieldin2002.jpg|Paul Field in bonus clip AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookinTheMakingofSpaceDancing.jpg|Anthony and Murray in bonus clip GregPageandJeffFattinTheMakingofSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg and Jeff in bonus clip GregPageandAnthonyFieldinTheMakingofSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg and Anthony in bonus clip JeffFattinTheMakingofSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff at Anthony's house GregPageandJeffFattatAnthony'sHouse.jpg|Greg and Jeff at Anthony's house GregPageinTheMakingofSpaceDancing.jpg|Greg at Anthony's house AnthonyFieldinTheMakingofSpaceDancing.jpg|Anthony at his house PaulPaddickinTheMakingofSpaceDancing.jpg|Paul Paddick MurrayCookinTheMakingofSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray at Anthony's house JeffFattandAnthonyFieldinTheMakingofSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff and Anthony JeffFattinSpaceDancingRecording.jpg|Jeff recording GregPageinSpaceDancingRecording.jpg|Greg recording PaulPaddickinSpaceDancingRecording.jpg|Paul Paddick recording GregPageinSpaceDancing-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Greg in a Behind the Scenes clip JeffFattinSpaceDancing-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff in a Behind the Scenes clip MurrayCookinSpaceDancing-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray in a Behind the Scenes clip EagleRock-DanceRehearsal.jpg|Dance Rehearsal: "Eagle Rock" AbouttheCharacters-TheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles' Character description AbouttheCharacters-TheWigglyFriends.jpg|The Wiggly Friends' Character description AbouttheCharacters-TheZeezaps.jpg|The Zeezaps' Character description AbouttheCharacters-KingMondo.jpg|King Mondo's Character description AbouttheCharacters-TeenyWeenies.jpg|Teeny Weenies' Character description AbouttheCharacters-TheGloomies.jpg|The Gloomies' character description Behind the Scenes TheZeezapSong-Storyboard.jpg|Storyboard #1: "The Zeezap Song" TheZeezapSong-Storyboard2.jpg|Storyboard #2: "The Zeezap Song" TheZeezapSong-Storyboard3.jpg|Storyboard #3: "The Zeezap Song" TheZeezapSong-Storyboard4.jpg|Storyboard #4: "The Zeezap Song" TheZeezapSong-Storyboard4.jpg|Storyboard #5: "The Zeezap Song" TheZeezapSong-Storyboard5.jpg|Storyboard #6: "The Zeezap Song" TheZeezapSong-Storyboard6.jpg|Storyboard #7: "The Zeezap Song" TheZeezapSong-Storyboard7.jpg|Storyboard #8: "The Zeezap Song" TheZeezapSong-Storyboard8.jpg|Storyboard #9: "The Zeezap Song" TheZeezapSong-Storyboard9.jpg|Storyboard #10: "The Zeezap Song" What'sThisButtonFor-Storyboard.jpg|Storyboard: "What's This Button For?" What'sThisButtonFor-Storyboard2.jpg|Storyboard #2: "What's This Button For?" What'sThisButtonFor-Storyboard3.jpg|Storyboard #3: "What's This Button For?" What'sThisButtonFor-Storyboard4.jpg|Storyboard #5: "What's This Button For?" What'sThisButtonFor-WireFrame.jpg|Wire Frame of "What's This Button For?" What'sThisButtonFor-WireFrame2.jpg|Another wire frame of "What's This Button For?" What'sThisButtonFor-WireFrame3.jpg|Third wire frame of "What's This Button For?" SpaceDancing!-Storyboard.jpg|Storyboard SpaceDancing!-Storyboard2.jpg|Storyboard #2 SpaceDancing!-Storyboard2.jpg|Storyboard #2 EagleRock-DraftAnimation.jpg|"Eagle Rock" Draft Animation EagleRock-Storyboard.jpg|"Eagle Rock" Storyboard EagleRock-Storyboard2.jpg|"Eagle Rock" storyboard #2 EagleRock-Storyboard3.jpg|"Eagle Rock" storyboard #3 EagleRock-Storyboard4.jpg|"Eagle Rock" storyboard #4 EagleRock-Storyboard5.jpg|"Eagle Rock" storyboard #5 SpaceDancing!-SketchofAnthony.jpg|A sketch of Anthony SpaceDancing!-SketchofGreg.jpg|A sketch of Greg SpaceDancing!-SketchofJeff.jpg|A sketch of Jeff SpaceDancing!-SketchofMurray.jpg|A sketch of Murray DVD and VHS Gallery SpaceDancing.jpg|DVD Cover SpaceDancing-USVHSCover.jpg|US VHS Cover SpaceDancing-USVHS.jpg|US VHS Tape SpaceDancing-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD cover SpaceDancing-USDVD.jpg|US Disc TheWigglesBobbleheads,SpaceDancingVHSandGotoSleepJeffCD.jpg|The Wiggles Bobbleheads, Space Dancing VHS and Go to Sleep Jeff CD 51WnDc1SezL.jpg|UK DVD Cover 11594806.jpg|US re-release DVD cover DVD Menu Gallery = Promo Pictures SpaceDancingPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles promo picture from "What's This Button For?" SpaceDancingPromoPicture2.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group in promo picture from "Dance Your Gloomies Away" SpaceDancingPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture SpaceDancingPromoPicture4.jpg|The Live-Action Wiggles and their small CGI selves in their hands in promo picture The wiggles puzzle.jpg|A jigsaw puzzle Category:Help